megasxlrfandomcom-20200214-history
Megas
Megas is the titular robot of Megas XLR. A powerful prototype battle robot, the MEGAS XLR (M'echanized '''E'arth 'G'uard 'A'ttack 'S'ystem, e'X'''tra '''L'arge 'R'obot) is customized and piloted by Coop, an overweight gamer. Coop, along with Kiva and Jamie, use Megas to defend Earth from the Glorft and other dangers. History Origins Codenamed the "Avatar", Megas was originally a prototype assault mech built by the Glorft as the'' coup de grace'' to the human race. However, the Earth Coalition captured it and Kiva spent two years modifying it into a human-use mech as the last hope for the Coalition and mankind against the Glorft. Kiva installed a Time Drive Unit, hoping to send Megas back in time to the Battle of the Last Stand, humanity's last failed major offensive against the Glorft, and change the outcome of the war forever.Test Drive Travel to the Past During the Glorft siege of the Earth Coaliton Lunar base, under direct orders from Warmaster Gorrath, Kiva prepared to send the MEGAS back in time... back to the Battle of the Last Stand. However, the Glorft mech corps attacked and destroyed the defenders and MEGAS' head was blown off when Kiva tried to transfer to MEGAS from her mech. The MEGAS was then thrown to the time warp and landed on the New Jersey junkyard in the 1930s, malfunctioned and remained deactivated throughout the years, until in 2004, Coop found, repaired and customized it, becoming the '''XLR (e'X'''tra '''L'arge R'''obot) of today, with Coop's car serving as the replacement head unit.Test Drive Test Drive Battle When testing MEGAS out, Coop and his best friend Jamie are attacked by Kiva and her drone mech escort, who had jumped through time to find Megas. Kiva realized she can't pilot Megas anymore: Coop has replaced the failing parts with ones of his own design. Moreover, he destroyed the time module (not realizing what it was) and the neural interface (replacing it with controls of his car and reserve controls of two gamepads). Since the only one who could pilot it now was Coop, she then decides to train him. Coop, Jamie and Kiva are then attacked by an entire army of Glorft mechs led by Gorrath, who seeks to recover Megas. With Coop's piloting skills, Megas defeats the Glorft, forcing Gorrath to retreat. However, the Glorft Commander told Gorrath that they could not return to their time unless they recovered Megas and its Time Drive Unit, not knowing the latter does not exist anymore.Test Drive Now Kiva has to fix the time flux unit and train Coop in Megas to be ready to beat the Glorft once and for all, if Coop doesn't screw it up first. Destruction and Revival When Coop accidentally warped himself and Gorrath into an alternate reality, Megas was captured by the Jamie of that dimension. It was taken back by Coop, but suffered severe damage from Evil Coop's attack. When it goes to Evil Coop's Fortress to battle, it then gets destroyed when Evil Coop stabs Megas with an energy sword. However Coop finds out about Evil Coop's past through Alternate Jamie and finds a better and upgraded version of Megas which was abandoned by his evil counterpart in favour of his war-like mech. He also eliminated the chances of him and Kiva turning evil in future by using an alternate dimension Megas and devising a plan along with Gorrath and Alternate Jamie to trap both Evil Coop and Evil Kiva between dimensions. Capabilities Megas is an extremely powerful battle robot, possibly the most powerful one ever built. Measuring between 24 to 36 meters tall (see Trivia), it was built with impressive functions which are constantly being modified by Coop and Kiva (but mostly Coop). It is practically capable of anything, as listed below: * '''Weapons: Megas is equipped with many weapons, with the basic being gatling guns, laser guns, missiles, and rocket launchers installed all over its body. It also has buzzsaws, flamethrowers, and various destructive weapons inside it. Some of the weapons used in the series are':' Pixelizer Gun.png|Pixelizer Gun The Jammer.png|The Jammer That Cool Giant Energy Sword thing.png|That Cool Giant Energy Sword Thing Phoenix Fire.png|Phoenix Fire Flame Hands.png|Flame Hands Flamethrower.png|Arm Flamethrowers Nuke Button.png|Nuke Button Super Destructor Mode.png|Super Destructor Mode Freeze Gun.png|Freeze Gun Master Blaster.png|Master Blaster Light Gun Blaster.png|Light Gun Blaster Wave Motion Gun.png|Wave Motion Gun Untitled.png|Beam Laser ** Pixelizer Gun: Reduces its target into pixellated oblivion. This is the first weapon ever used in Test Drive. ** The Jammer: A stage with giant sonic speakers protrude from the robot's torso. When Coop uses his horribly off-key singing, the speakers emit sonic waves powerful enough to destroy Magnanimous's space station, but caused the audience intense discomfort beyond sheer volume. This is basically an over-sized karaoke machine. Used in Battle Royale. ** That Cool Giant Energy Sword Thing: Megas can materialise a fiery orange sword (in the style of Voltron) to use for slashing opponents. Can also be initiated via combo in gaming controls. ** Phoenix Fire: Megas has the ability to incinerate its enemies all at once with a giant flare that takes the form of a phoenix around it. Used in Buggin' the System. ** EMP Torpedo: Used for emitting an electromagnetic pulse, until Coop tweaked it into a refrigerator. Shown in TV Dinner. ** Flame Hands: Megas can coat flames around its hands to amplify its punches. Used in Coop D'Etat. ** Arm Flamethrowers: 'By setting the Heater setting from Cool to Warm to Hot to Dang, Megas holds out its arms with its hands forming the "Rock On" symbol, before retracting and firing off a huge torrent of flames. Used in ''Universal Remote. ''Megas also has a smaller version shown in ''Thanksgiving Throwdown ''and Breakout''. ** '''Nuke Button: There is a big red button that launches a nuclear warhead. This is by far the most powerful and dangerous weapon in Megas' arsenal. Ironically, it is never used in the series (or Coop wasn't allowed to use it by Kiva, as shown in Viva Las Megas). The idea of the devastating effect of this weapon is implied when Jamie covers his head with his arms and trembles in fear in the same episode. ** Super-Destructor Mode: Megas' body covers itself with mighty rocket launchers and its arms and chest protrude giant guns. However, it has a faulty targeting system. Used in S-Force SOS. ** Freeze Gun: This protrudes from Megas' chest and it can encase its target in solid ice. ** Master Blaster: Megas deploys giant laser guns on its arms, legs, and from its back. Used in Universal Remote ** Light Gun Blaster: 'By taking the light gun out of its holster, Megas retracts its right hand, forming a blaster that follows everywhere Coop points the gun at. The attacks are powerful enough to take out a Gloft Mech with a single shot, but Coop must point and shoot away from the screen in order to "reload". First shown in ''Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Coop ** 'Wave Motion Gun: '''Somehow the bow of the Space Battleship Yamato is hidden within Megas' chest and can fire a very destructive beam. First seen in ''Test Drive ** 'Beam Laser: '''Megas can fire a bright beam laser from its headlights. Its intensity can be further amplified by switching to the "Hi Beam" mode. *'Video Game and Pilot Movement Coordination: 'Since Megas' control cabin was blown up before being sent backwards through time, Coop modified its functions and routines and linked them to video game controllers and his car's dashboard. These include controllers from Nintendo, Playstation, Sega, and even Atari joysticks. Combined with his gaming expertise, Coop has total control over a large span of techniques and weaponry in a way that's quickly accessible. Also, despite the car not being fit for it, Megas also has motion controls which probably came from its original head, since motion control technology was still in their primitive stages in 2004. The motion controllers often spurge when Coop himself exhibits a "Rock On" symbol or misc. *'Head Unit: Coop has extensively configured his car to serve as Megas' replacement head unit, being able to swivel the car around and tilt it up or down to mimic the movement of a head at times. The car is fully capable of leaving its post and being driven around normally if needed, as well as return and park back. *'Strength and Durability:' Megas is incredibly strong, able to lift 500 tons and above. It can knock over skyscrapers and can fight and overpower numerous opponents at the same time. It has taken hits from the various opponents it has fought over the years, but rarely shows outward signs of damage. It can even withstand slamming into a planet from outer space. *'Flight:' It has jet boosters made for powerful flight in atmosphere and space. It can also travel across intergalactic distances to other planets. *'Nitrous:' This allows Megas to run at hyperspeed, allowing him to destroy many foes at once. Used in The Fat and the Furious *'Energy Shield:' Megas can put up a shield on its arm to defend itself from attacks. *'Maser Refractor:' Hits a foe with a volatile charge of maser protons and forms an impenetrable shield around its target which can absorb energy blasts and send them back at the attacker. It was accidentally modified by Coop. Shown in Universal Remote. *'Manual Control: '''Megas' movements can be controlled and mimicked using a Dance Dance Revolution type platform and a pair of reflex gloves. The drawbacks to this modification was that Coop can't access other weapon systems while in use and is limited to hand-to-hand combat, plus the fact that Coop is out-of-shape and has low stamina. First shown in ''The Fat and the Furious. *'Time Drive:' Megas has a time drive that creates large portals for travel through time. Since Coop destroyed its control unit, Kiva has been trying to fix it throughout the whole series. It is unknown how Kiva knew of its location in the dashboard or how it even ended up in Coop's car, since the original head was blown off in the first place. *'Sensor Systems:' It has very advanced sensors that are usually operated by Kiva in the back seat. It can detect people, objects, and energy signatures of interest from across space. It has navigation sensors and biological scanners. For Coop, he can also activate these various scanners and sensors, though he usually uses them to find the nearest Mega Slush dispenser. After the original Megas was destroyed by Evil Coop in the Alternate Dimension, Coop finds an abandoned alternate Megas which was further upgraded by Evil Coop (or at least before his transformation). Coop tests the upgrades in the series finale offscreen. Gallery ddkl5fg-a41fbd1f-8f26-412d-a348-ade5d5f061a6 megas.png|Megas' original head ddkl5eq-a3e2fc4d-1612-4498-9e11-07817316fc50.png|Megas as it was first discovered by Coop Megas at auto show.png|Megas at an auto show Megas Without head.png|Without head Untitled.png Photonic Stabilizer Warning.jpg DMV.jpg Megas2.jpg Megas-XLR-para-imprimir-3.jpg Megas-XLR-Interview-George-Krstic1.jpg Goatsjunkyard.jpg|Megas as it appears in FusionFall Megas_at_junk_yard.png|Megas as it appears in FusionFall Megas_wc_crash_land.PNG.png|Megas from the comic Worlds Collide Megasxlr albumpicture.jpg Megas repaired.jpg Do08zq.jpg|Megas combined with the Zorps CoopOpening2.jpg EC Megas.jpg Megas xlr - 101 test drive -mnsg-2.jpg Trivia *There are two speculations regarding Megas's size. In the episode DMV ': 'Department of Megas Violations, Kiva makes a passing statement that Megas is 80 feet (24 meters) tall. However, the producers (as well as fans) have stated that they worked out Megas's height one day by measuring the size of the car, a 1970 Plymouth Barracuda, against the rest of the mecha in various stills and screenshots. The common result came out to be roughly 35-36 meters (117-120 feet) tall. *Megas appears in the 2009 MMO game FusionFall, alongside many other Cartoon Network characters. It is encountered in both the future and present time, submerged in a fusion matter prison rendering it inoperable. Its Nano powers allows the player a choice between the moves "Eightball Fireball", "Stealth Mode" (implying Megas has such a function), or "Garden State Slam". **In the future setting, the character Samurai Jack acknowledges Megas's power, referring to it as a great fallen warrior. References Category:Robots Category:Objects